The invention concerns a fuel injection arrangement for a multicylinder internal combustion engine.
EP 0 501 459 discloses a fuel injection arrangement wherein a high pressure pump delivers fuel to a reservoir acting as a common fuel supply conduit (common rail). The common rail is a high-strength, thick-walled tube and is connected to electronically operated injection nozzles via injector lines.
It is the object of the current invention to improve the fuel injection arrangement between the high pressure pump and the electromagnetically operated nozzles with respect to weight and cost.